Where I've Been
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Summary inside this is kinda a crossover to twilight as well with Arabell Soyer if u read some of that she is mentioned and showed in this story so yepz also kinda a cross over with Dawn of the dead as well rated M for the Future THIS IIS A ReixTakashi story honestly ive seen most of the stories for them and it isnt alot n i love them so im addin on btw this story has alot of genes
1. Summary

Saeko and Takashi seemed to be getting along fine…I was…getting lonely…jealous…a part of me always loved Takashi…always will…but…I wanted to move on become…._**stronger**_ I needed to be_** stronger grow **_become my own _**person **_this life…was good….well not the best but with friends I coped…I coped with Takashi the only person I really had left I don't if my mothers out there or my fathers our there. I have no idea. So I'm moving on. I have the chance to I have to take it.. I've been visited in my dreams by a girl name Yasmin sweet girl… she gave my a choice to become a new me I said yes she said I could be stronger more independent I have to take that chance I did. From that day I change from Rei to Reiako(Rei-a-ko). Reiako Blossom. I never looked the same again. My hair stayed the same but pink grew in it my eyes changed. they became emerald. I've lived this life for a few years. Never looked back. Until now. Your most likely wondering why.. Well… it's not cause I regret it cause I never will. I met a slayer. Like me well I called it just fighting for my life she called it slayer Arabell Soyer her name is. Became a close friend. My best friend. The reason I looked back now. Is because Takashi and the rest of the gang…showed up on our door step. And Takashi just had to recognize me… If a heart could break into a million pieces…my would…it hurt seeing him there…it hurt seeing them all.. But he was the only one that notice that it was _**me**_. But now they'll ask questions. Most importantly. He will. My Takashi…no…Just Takashi. Mostly Saeko's Takashi now…found me. Directly looking… for me. All this time they looked for my and they found me…problem is….what do I do now? Face my past and the pain I feel in my heart…or run like hell.


	2. Ch 1:i finally found you real chapter

**Takashi's POV**

It's been years since I woke up to Rei missing.

I never stopped looking

None of us did. She was apart of us. Saeko has taken to the idea of her being turned but I could feel her I _knew_ she was alive

We were currently in front of this mansion

It was a feeling. But I knew I had to come here. I knocked on the door

The door opened reveling a guy with orange hair that faded red with crimson eyes and a song filling the house "_Hypnotic Dancerfloor_" **(By BoA)**

"Yes?"

"Um is…Rei here?"

He stiffened slightly that's when I knew I finally found her…

I finally found her

A girl came into few with another but I barely paid attention to the other dancing girl.

The girl my eyes were on was Rei her hair was the same just with pink high lights I couldn't see her face yet but I _knew_ it was her

"No."

I narrowed my eyes at him "She's right there" I pointed at Rei

The guy looked back he whispered but I heard it even if I wasn't meant to

"Fuck.."

Rei turned around her eyes widening seeing us.. She looked at the male and smiled weakly "It's okay. Let them in tiger."

'Tiger' let us in "Will you be okay Reiako?" Reiako?…

She opened her eyes revealing the most beautiful emerald color

She smiled a stunning smile "I will be fine Tiger you may be my mentor. But I will not die of a little reunion "

He chuckled and ruffled her hair "alrite my little Reiako. I'll be and mine and rose's room if you need me…just call"

"alrite…" and with that he left the room

She finally turned to me

"How did you find me….Takashi?"


	3. Author's Note

**It has been brought to me one about my spelling. and that is one thing that ticks me off not trying to be a brat**

**but I do work hard in my spelling and I do use spell check. if something's wrong. deal with it. I suck at spelling. I know I do**

**I try my best for u guys. **

**it's just alot of problems are going on personally in my life. and I had no computer I have to go to place to place to update and it's hard**

**so just give me a bit and I'll work on it? I promise I'm trying. but just know. the stories will never be prefect . it will never have awesome spelling **

**hell spelling and getting my thoughts out will be the hardest and worst thing in it . and trust me some chapters might be the most crapiest thing you've ever seen but know I try.**


	4. Chapter 2:We're staying

**Rei's POV**

I walked over to Takashi grabbing his arm pulling him to my room ignoring the shocked faces from everyone else. I needed to talk to him

and him only.

I didn't have time for anyone else.

"How did you find me?"

I asked after closing the door

"I had a feeling"

"Fine. how did you get in this realm?"

"Realm?..." dumb Takashi...never changing.

"Do you see any of _them_ here Takashi?"

"Well no...but I..I wasn't really thinking okay?"

I walked over and sat on my bed "Well I made a live here I don't need you interfering Takashi."

"We missed you Rei"

"Reiako."

"Reiako?"

"Yes...here you get new names or you keep your old one's someone in this house is already named Rei. _so,_ they gave me Reiako." I sighed I just wanted him to leave so I can keep this living this life peacefully without..him making me remember this past

I wanted to move on. I have. I was okay...

"come back with us Rei."

"Reiako Takashi"

"the only Rei I know is you so I'll stick with rei." Stubborn...

"Fine whatever I'm not coming back with you guys this is home for me." hopefully he'll back down.

"Then we'll stay here" Stubborn stupid Takashi! can't he see I don't want him here. of course he does! he just doesn't care!

"TAKASHI!"

"**Rei**! i have spent to many of my years without my best friend. i **_won't_** have anymore."

"Taka-" try one more time to move him

"Rei look at me!" I did...he looked different..yet he was _still_ Takashi

"we look completely different to each other. if we don't notice this changes of each other that means it's been too long! if you won't stop this I will. we're staying and that's **_final_**."

and with that he walked out either to tell the others or find the end of the house... meaning Katy and Yasmin...and those two love Drama...Great.

**Short ya but i'm trying to update my stories and the comupter downstairs has a time limit so i have to do this fast. **


	5. Chapter 3:What the hell is this!

**Rei's POV**

i walked outside my room meeting the face of Stare anf Rage,Rage my other mentor grinning at me "That was quick" they said together "Happy to love your virginity?"

and _that_ got them punched "WE JUST TALKED!"

and with that i walked away from them

i had to find takashi. i couldn't let him move in. not with me here. not with Saeko. not all at once. it's to soon. i wasn't over him yet.

**Takashi's POV**

it was truly difficult trying to find the heads of the house to ask to stay i didn't Relieze i was passing them this whole time

not untill a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes stopped me and pulled me back to face her seething

"STOP WALKING AROUND IT'S ANNOOYING! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE TEENS AND TINY DOESN'T MEAN WE AREN'T HOUSE HOLDERS!"

then she completely changed "sooo what do you need? Ta-ka-shi?"

she giggled alittle "wow, i never thought you'd find her" and she changed _again_

"i swear to god you hurt her,i will **kill** you. you understand Takashi?" to me blunt i was scared this chick was bipolar. tottaly and completely bipolar

"I am not Bipolar." what?

"I said i'm not bipolar." am i talking out loud?

"Not at all." then how...

"This pace is weirder then a place with Zombies Takashi" she smiled sweetly "Do you still wish to stay and fight for Reiako?.."

"Of course!" i said not at all thinking about what she said before.

"alright then good luck" she turned around and started to walk away, but then she stopped "becareful Takashi...you thought zombies were dangerous" Zombies?

"_Them, _But Takashi this place is so much Wroser. but it's a home. it's family. if anyone treatens that or hurts one of us. everyone reacts. and well, you don't know what we all can do yet..." she snapped her fingers making...a...a little _flame_?!

what the hell is this?!

"be careful Ta-ka-shi" and she walked away, while i started to think about what really is going on. i don't think i'll survive a day


	6. Chapter 4:cause you're kick ass!

**Takashi's POV**

I found out the Crimson eyed girl is named Yasmin Reiako's "Owner" of some sort

at the moment I'm talking to the gang. explaining that we're staying.

not going so well because..

"Takashi if she doesn't want us to stay we shouldn't push her" Saeko.

"No! you just don't want her stepping in with you and Takashi! NEWS FLASH! he isn't yours!" Saya.

"Well Komuro-Kun isn't it nice being fought over by girls"

"Hey Takashi said a girl finger caught on fire and she was perfectly fine! I say we stay!" Kohta.

"There's alt of nice kids here and people...can we stay please? we won't have to fight anymore." Alice.

"Bark!" Zeke.

and finally, Me.

"Saeko. we're staying. no matter if Rei wants us to or not I want to. I have been to long without her and I FINALLY found her I AM **NOT** LETTING HER SLIP FROM MY FINGERS!"

"Takashi.." she tried to sway me. I wouldn't I needed Rei like i needed air. she was my best friend..she was always there even with Hisashi she may not have been by my side but if I wanted I could have walked up to her. said something!

"now whoever wants to leave here and move on or even go back GO! but I am staying here."

I knew i had won this over. everyone wanted to stay but Saeko. and I couldn't care less. over the years I've come to see her clearly she wasn't...who I thought she was. she was seductive. that's true.. but when i think back at when she first called me a "Man" it makes me wonder now...how does she even know what a real man is? she shouldn't she should have an idea. but she shouldn't know for sure.

when she told me to stop looking. tried to sway me away from looking for her. saying she was one of _them_ i almost choked her...ya. me and Saeko may have had some moments in the past we may have even kissed or messed around a little...but after Rei...i couldn't my mind was only on her.

always on her.

if she was okay?

was she alive?

did she find her parents?

does she hate me?

why did she leave me?

now I can ask all those questions.

and I will get those answers.

"YES! Finally we can shut you up Saeko!"Saya said _why is this a good thing against Saeko? _

"how will this shut me up exactly?"

"because! you think you're so great with your freaking sword all cause you the big kick ass mystery chick! Attention won't be on you"

"So you don't like that I get attention? not that I believe I get it"

"That's Bull Saeko! either way!this is for Rei and Takashi" why does that sound like it had double meaning? "So you can't mess it up!"

Saeko let out a laugh while I was still confused about this

"I'm not trying to mess up anything I don't understand why you're so upset"

"I'm upset cause maybe you throwing yourself at Takashi made Rei leave! we all know she liked him!" wait...Rewind.

"Not all and she most likely left cause she couldn't handle it anymore"

"That's not true. if you remember what Takashi said that girl said it's a lot tougher here." now Kohta's involved?! give me a break!

"none the less I have no reason to be _Jealous _of Rei if that's what you're implying and I have no feelings for Takashi. i Respect him."

Saya and Kohta just stared at her it was a look that said 'Bullshit'

"WOOOOW IF THAT WASN'T A BULL CRAP LIE THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!" Saya

"Even I know that! sorry Saeko I respect you. but you do have your...weird momments" Kohta

"I stand by what I say"

then they went back and forth. no help from cause she left with Alice when this all started! it just kept going and going untill

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**


	7. Chapter 5:Flame girl

**Takashi's POV**

there stood the girl who threatened my life.

or as I call her.

_Flame Girl_

"_IDIOT! _MY NAME ISNT **FLAME GIRL** IT'S **YASMIN!"**

but she isn't the one who spoke.

the one who spoke was a brunette girl with blonde under her hair and light blue eyes

"This is katelynn by the way"Flame i mean _Yasmin_ introduced still giving me that glare that could kill

"Call me Katelynn i'll murder you..."

"so two little girls are the owners of this house?" damn it Saeko!

"Where are you're parents?"

Yasmin sneered at her

"Heaven and Hell,_Bitch_" shows that she isn't a fan of Saeko.

"Yasmin be nice." seems like Katy's a fan.

"And mine are around here some where."

Saeko looked up at Yasmin

"I'm sorry for your lost.." Yasmin's response was awkward she just looked at Saeko like she was stupid

"My...lost?...what? someone died?!" her eyes went to Katy "Who died?!" she was frantic...but isn't it obvious that Saeko ment her parents?...was she still in denial?

"She means you're parents Yasmin." Katy spoke what all of us were conflicted in addressing to her

"Oh, my parents aren't dead? they _really_ are in heaven and hell. no lost there. they are very much alive" what the hell was she going on about?

"Look I understand if you're in denial..." Saya started to comfort her but that only made Yasmin's eyes blaze

"Look Saya I like you." she doesn't even know us?

"but my parents are not dead...they just live there well my father has to she has no choice it can't be ran if he isn't there.."

ran..ran...DOES THIS GIRL BELIEVE HER DADS THE DEVIL?!

"DON'T BELIEVE I _KNOW. Jeez _Takashi I told you _things are different here_!" it finally started to soak in...

_different_ was right I mean the girl freaking controled _fire_ maybe. just _maybe_ she isn't delusional...

Suddenly I felt something warm go past my head making me jerk back seeing a

FREAKING _FIRE BALL_ PAST MY HEAD! THIS GIRL WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!

"Takashi you're testing my patience!" stay out of my head!

Katy was just smirking

"My little spit fire..." she shoke her head in sighed "i don't get mad if people say my parents aren't ym parents but _she_ will"

"I CAN'T HELP IT,IT JUST HAPPENS!" before we could get any further

i heard her.

"Yasmin! Katy!"

_Rei._

**it may be crappie but i typed it up in the morning? sooo it's kinda lazy writing?**


	8. Chapter 6:Goodbye

**Takashi's POV**

she stood there in all her glory.

Rei..

"what is going on?.." she asked looking at all of us

"They want to stay and I'm letting them." Yasmin responded to her

"What?! Yasmin no-" Rei became but never finished

"Nope, I want to see how this places out. now we'll speak no more on the matter.." Yasmin said in a voice that said it was final and she would not change her mind, after that she walked away

my eyes flickered on Rei. she looked broken.

I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms.

but it also stung. she wanted us away that badly?...

what did we ever do to make her hate us?...

she looked up to glare at me being stomping off with Katelynn following behind her..

"She's not happy to see us." Alice spoke sadly

I felt bad..terrable even. it wasn't them that she was upset to see..

it was me...she glared directly at me..

"No...it's Takashi." Saya pointed out.

"Takashi...did anything happen before Rei disappeared?.." I thought about it..

no everything was fine. we didn't fight.

all we did was talk the night before she left...

**- Flash Back -**

**we had just found safely in Saya's home.**

**things felt normal for a while. they truly did.**

**but yesterday, Rei confessed to me.**

**I didn't know what to make of it. should I be mad?...should I be bouncing with joy? I didn't know.**

**if it was before the outbreak. I would have known my answer...but now...I have no idea**

_**knock!**_

**I turned to look at the door telling whoever it was to come in.**

**turns out it was Rei.**

**"Takashi...can we talk?..." she asked**

**"About yesterday?..." I answered her question with a question.**

**"No, a whole new topic...you do know I care for you right Takashi?.." where was this coming from?**

"Of course" I answered wanting to keep it short. 

**"That no matter what I always will.." again confusing filled me**

**"Well.." I couldn't be sure. I doubted her once. I still do sometimes**

**"Well please know it! i care for you so much Takashi you will never know!" she sounded panicked ...did she really want me to know that badly?**

**why now?**

**"Alright alright I believe you Rei." I felt the bed shift alerting me that she sat down on it.**

**"Good." she let out a sigh "Takashi..no matter what happened next...move forward..for me okay?"**

**"Rei...what is this all about?"**

**"promise me..."**

**"I promise."**

**- End OF flashback -**

she said goodbye...

**sorry..it isn't long...i really have writers block on this. i just felt bad it's been awhile with no updates so...this is for you guys..**


End file.
